helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = |released = November 2, 2016 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = 25:50 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! 29th single (2016) |Next = }} Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (夢幻クライマックス／愛はまるで静電気／Singing～あの頃のように～; Dreamlike Climax / Love Is Like Static Electricity / Singing ~Just Like Back In The Day~) is ℃-ute's 30th single. It was released on November 2, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Mugen Climax #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #Mugen Climax (Instrumental) #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Instrumental) #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Instrumental) Limited A Edition DVD *Mugen Climax (Music Video) Limited B Edition DVD *Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (Music Video) Limited C Edition DVD *Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (Music Video) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Mugen Climax *Lyrics & Composition: Oomori Seiko *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: MASAO, AUCHI (Assistant) *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki"アプカミ#43 ℃-ute「夢幻クライマックス」 MV裏側、モーニング娘。'16 ボーカルREC、松原健之 REC映像、SONG+YOU、中島卓偉ライブ映像ほか (11/18/2016)" (in Japanese). Upcoming. 2016-11-18. ;Ai wa Maru de Seidenki *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: MASAO ;Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO TV Performances *2016.11.04 The Girls Live (Mugen Climax) *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Mugen Climax) *2016.11.18 The Girls Live (Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~) Concert Performances ;Mugen Climax *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ ;Ai wa Maru de Seidenki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |November |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 60,281* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |2 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/794504676578238464 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/d_news/detail/43960/2 |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=11&day=14 |} Trivia *The single was announced at ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 2 9gatsu 10ka wa Hiten de ℃-ute no Hi~ on September 10, 2016."℃-uteが最後となる「℃-uteの日」で新曲発売を発表" (in Japanese). dwango.jp news. 2016-09-10."「9月10日は℃-uteの日！」℃-ute、ファンと共に最後の記念日ライブ開催" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-09-10. The titles were announced on episode #188 of Hello! Project Station, uploaded on September 28, 2016."アンジュルム・J=J新曲MV公開！℃-ute新曲PR、モー娘。'16ツアー・台湾プロモ後編、頭の体操、演劇女子部、牧野真莉愛ヘアアレンジ MC：野中美希・小関舞【ハロ！ステ#188】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-09-28. *"Mugen Climax" samples the 3rd Movement of Ludwig van Beethoven's Piano Sonata No.14, which is better known as "Moonlight Sonata". *Oomori Seiko hid the names of all eight ℃-ute members in the lyrics of "Mugen Climax":Yajima Maimi. "実は…！(舞美)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-10-01. "sayonara a'mai'," "naki'''kuse waraiai rikutsu no nai yorokobi," "aimai mikansei no ayamachi satotta kedo," "anata wa wakannai okaeri kara no kodoku," and "megu'''tte iku." References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Lyrics: Mugen Climax, Ai wa Maru de Seidenki, Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ Category:2016 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single